Unwanted Shadow
by The Writing Bee
Summary: What happens when Dark Link appears and tags along with Link while he is searching for Soul Edge? (Need constructive critisism)
1. Smug Shadow

Author Note: Since it doesn't sound conventional or, to be blunt, cool to call Dark Link 'Dark Link' all the time, I will be giving him a new name. Said name is going to be Dio.

Chapter Summary: Arriving in this new world, Link starts off on his journey to stop Soul Edge. Only, an unwanted some one has decided to tag along.

**-Story Start-**

Trudging a bit dejectedly through a forest was a young man clad in green. His metal shield clanked a bit as he walked, various hard objects, most of which were metal, bumping into each other. Once again, he had been dragged forth to solve the world's problem, all by himself. To top it off, he wasn't even in his OWN world, so had no idea how things worked, or what to expect. Growing deeper into a sulk, his previously 'sharp' senses dulled, the Hylian failed to notice some one approaching, or more accurately 'stalking', him until it was too late. SMACK! There was an explosion of white light in his vision as something collided with the back of his head, successfully knocking him out.

FUMP! Dio couldn't help but smirk as his lightly colored mirror image fell to the ground, out cold. He sighed, carelessly tossing the large rock in his hand that he had used into some bushes, which rustled at the intrusion. Lightly brushing some of his charcoal hair out of his eyes, the darker of the two padded over to Link, pulling out the hero's bow and looking at it with interest. He unhooked the bowstring and tossed the wood a few feet away, then proceeded to relieve the Hero of Time of his weapons.

_-Later-_

"Ugh…" Link groaned, cracking his eyes open as he woke up. The first thing to greet him was a pounding headache, making him quickly shut his eyes again. After a moment, which he took to adjust, he opened his eyes again, and came to terms with- the ground. He was lying on the grass, on his stomach. Wondering how he had gotten there, and what had happened, he proceeded to get up. Only to find that he couldn't. His arms were tied tightly behind his back. To verify this, he struggled against the bindings, and found they wouldn't budge.

"Well there, welcome to the waking world Blondie." Chided a voice strangely familiar. Just who this was became known as a face popped into Link's line of vision, upside down.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing here!" was the automatic reaction, Link struggling madly to stand and defend himself. It wasn't working. Dio smirked, retracting his head out of his doppelganger's line of vision, and plopping down comfortably beside him, using Link's body as a prop and leaning against it. He then frowned at how uncomfortable his make shift pillow was.

"You can stop struggling for two reasons: 1. That rope is not going to break because it is your own bow string, magically enchanted and the whole shebang-" Link gaped, half shocked and half insulted that his own bow string was being used to restrain him, his mouth opening and closing in some silent fury. "-and 2. I'm not here to kill you." That stopped Link's struggling, confused and trying to work this out.

"I don't believe you." He hissed. The only reason is seemed that Dio existed was to kill him, and this didn't add up. His accusation was met by an annoyingly whimsical sigh.

"I knew you'd say that. So before you start freaking out more, think; if I was here to kill you, why are you still alive?"

"Because you're twisted." Link snapped, earning a chuckle from his dark twin.

"Since you don't have anything better to do, how about you listen to my excuse before you start yelling at me again, kapeesh?"

"…"

"Ah good." Dio shifted around to get comfortable before starting, "As you know, I am essentially your opposite, mirror image, dark side, what ever you want to call it." He lazily waved his hand about to emphasize this, "However, I cannot live without you living, and I rather like living." He grinned as he said this, "Thus, I am here now to make sure you don't die." Dio finished and waited for the coming protest.

"I don't need you to baby sit me! I can take care of myself!" Link shouted, struggling again.

"Riiiight, so you meant to get knocked out by me so you could PURPOUSLY be in this situation?" Dio taunted.

"Shut up!" Dio rolled off of him, flipping Link onto his back and straddling his hips, leaning forward and resting his elbows lazily on Link's chest.

"Face it, if this is what you are like on a regular basis while traveling through here, you need my help." He hummed.

"No. I. Don't!" Link spat, squirming the best he could, but eventually giving up.

"Don't try to lie, you know you do." Dio sang.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Do. Too."

"Not!"

"Fess."

"What?"

"FESS."

"NEVER!"

-10 Minutes of Arguing Later-

"I knew you'd see it my way." Dio grinned, rolling off of the hero and dusting himself off.

"You can only tag along, alright? Now untie me!" Link growled. Dio flipped him over and did so, tossing the bowstring over to Link's other weapons before padding a safe distance away. He wasn't worried; Link would keep his word and promise not to kill him unless Dio tried to kill him first.

After putting all his weapons and items in their respected places, the Hero of Time started to trudge away, and sulk. He didn't have to look back to know Dio was following, probably quite happily too. Link could tell this was going to be a LOOONG journey…

_**I need help with deciding who they should meet first, that's IF I actually decide to make this into a story, not a one shot. Chow!**_


	2. Two Pair

Chapter 2

_Author Note: I thank ye for your reviews, but keep in mind please that I am bad at keeping constant with such things as this. Expect long gaps between chapters, because I really don't have this thing planned out, so I need all the help I can get. Ah, and because I am a fan of foreign languages, Link and Dio will have arguments in another language._

_Chapter Summary: Now stuck traveling with his dark mirror image created by the Gerudo King, Link must find a way to deal. But what about the residents of this dimension?_

-Story Start-

"You know… I have the distinct feeling that you are trying to lose me." DAMNIT! Link glared up at Dio from the ground. He had tried to get rid of his dark doppelganger by running ahead and weaving through the trees. Just when he had thought he lost him, he tripped over a dark boot and did a nice face plant on the ground. Rolling over had only confirmed the Hero's guess of what he had tripped over.

Dio couldn't help but grin, idly offering down a hand to his fallen brother. His grin lessened slightly as Link didn't take it, and stood on his own, back to him, and began to dust himself off. Huffing childishly, the darker of the two crossed his arms and waited for Link to start walking again. He followed after him as the Hero began walking again, humming a Hylian song quietly. For a while they walked in silence, Link having given up on trying to lose him. Suddenly, Link stopped, Dio almost bumping into him. He poked his head over Link's shoulder to see why he had stopped.

_BA-BUMP_. Something in Link's belt pulsed a red color. Ignoring the small bit of black bangs he could see out of the corner of his eye, he pulled out the source of the light. The shard he had pried from the dead body of that wizard. It was glowing a bright red, pulsing slowly with a steady beat that Link could almost hear and feel through his hand. The Hero of Time stared at the metal fragment, trying to figure out what the pulse meant. His thought train was suddenly interrupted by the only other person there.

"Hey! Give that back!" Link snapped, whirling around to face Dio. His mirror image had the shard in hand, and was holding it up with two fingers as he looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked with a hum, totally ignoring the demand. Link didn't answer, swiping at Dio's outstretched hand in an attempt to get the shard back. It was a failed attempt, as Dio now found a new game to play; Keep Away. Each time Link moved forward and took a furious swipe at his prize, Dio jerked it out of reach. He couldn't help but grin devilishly as Link continued to try and get the shard back.

"YEWL TA N'ALAQUEL DIO!" the Hero fumed, jumping slightly as he tried to get the shard. Dio only chuckled and kept it out of reach.

"Ele zhah ol ji kleel?" Dio asked, stepping back again to avoid letting Link get to the shard. Said Hylian growled in frustration, taking a jump forward to try and get the shard back. It pulsed and glowed, like a star; right there in the sky, but out of reach.

"Fridj yewl ta n'alaquel!" Link snapped, standing on his tiptoes as he reached for the shard, growling as Dio pushed him down and away.

-Else Where (not too far away)-

"But sister! Please! You cannot do this alone!" Cassandra objected, bending forward to try and see her sister's face. Sophitia walked on, without looking at her sister.

"No Cassandra, this is too dangerous. I don't want you to get mixed up in this, return home and return the sword and shield you stole to the shrine." Sophitia replied with a calm but strict voice. Unfortunately, this would not deter her little sister, and she knew it.

"But it is also too dangerous for you! What about your family? Your husband? Your children? Who will take care of them if you are killed?" Cassandra pleaded, looking for any excuse possible to allow her to stay. Her sister sighed, bowing her head and shaking it in disapproval. _BA-BUMP_. Sophitia froze, a pouch at her side emitting small rays of red light.

Cassandra had stopped as well, looking directly at the now glowing pouch, and knowing what it meant.

"Soul Edge!" Sophitia whispered, looking around for where another shard could be. She didn't have to look very hard or very long.

"Yewl ta n'alaquel SII' Dio!" A voice shouted from their left. It sounded like a young mans voice.

"Doer pholor, fridj tesso ussa vel'bol ol zhah. Zhah nindel ji dubo?" chuckled another, slightly deeper voice. It also sounded male as well.

Glancing at each other, the two Greeks quietly approached, peering through the brush to see who was there. It appeared to be two young males, perhaps about 18 years of age. They looked exactly alike one another. Or, almost exactly alike. The one that was shouting was dressed in a green tunic with a long green hat. He was wearing white leggings and long sleeved under shirt, brown gloves on his hands and brown boots on his feet. His bright blue eyes were currently narrowed in anger, golden hair ruffling furiously as he wrestled with what looked like a dark version of himself. The only difference between the two was the other wore a black instead of green, light gray instead of white, had red eyes instead of blue, and black hair instead of blond. There was also another difference; he had in his hand a shard of Soul Edge. Both sisters glanced at each other with worry; it appeared that they were fighting over it.

-Back To Dio And Link-

Link finally backed off, glaring at his dark, mirror image as he grinned and held the shard tauntingly out of reach.

"Kr'athin ulu tesso ussa vel'bol nindol zhah?" Dio asked, still grinning as he tossed the shard up and down in his hand. Link took a deep, calming breath in, closing his eyes as he did so. After regaining composure, he replied, this time in English.

"Look, all I know is that this thing gives the possessor immense evil power, and is a threat to Hyrule. I came here to destroy the source so everyone would be safe."

"Hmm… still playing the hero?" Dio hummed, holding the shard once again with two fingers as he looked at it. Yup, it was evil. He looked back to Link, whom had bristled at the snide remark but kept his temper in check. The Hero suddenly stopped glaring at him, looking to the side.

He had heard something, like whispering. Link's long ears twitched, listening for what that sound had been. It didn't take long for Dio to catch on. Pocketing the shard and turning toward the bush.

"Hey! Whoever is there, come out!" Link demanded, his hands twitching in anticipation, ready to go for his weapons should who ever, or what ever it was attacked them. It took a moment, but two women stepped forth, both with blond hair and a sword and shield.

"We are sorry for spying on you, but you have something that is very dangerous. Please, give it to me." The taller one requested, her voice soft and kind.

"Sorry if we're a little cautious, ladies, but why don't you give us the full story about WHY we should give this to you." Dio pulled out the shard, the metal fragment suddenly pulsing violently. There was a glow of red at the woman's hip; apparently she had one of these shards as well.

"Hey, just hand it over, okay? We don't have time to explain It." The younger girl commanded, pointing her short sword at the fragment in Dio's hand. Both Hylians looked at each other with quirked eyebrows.

-End Chapter-

_Cliffhanger, ne? Yes I know, I am very bad for doing this. I would like more reviews on who they should meet next. As far as story line goes, I was thinking just to go through the basic story line, like in the video game. And meet all the characters. You can choose who stays with them as a group too._


	3. Bad Bird

Author Note: Ah-hah-haa! Betcha didn't think I'd actually write another chapter, eh? Eh! … Well, okay, I'll admit that I am one hell of a lazy ass and have been putting off writing this chapter for no good reason. Thanks to all my FAAANS who have been reviewing and to the person the e-mailed me. O.o I had no idea that this story would be so… liked. Thus I get off my lazy ass and write this chapter… yah… . ' here. Oh yes, FYI to aaaalll; there will be no couples. You all got that? I CAN'T HEARRR YOOOOUU!

-Story Start-

A tension filled the air as the four stared at each other, the Hylians studying their first encounter of the inhabitants of this world, the Greeks… well, staring at the Hylian's ears. Now the Hylians weren't stupid, they knew that girls could fight, having had their fair share of Gerudos back home, so treated the situation carefully. Dio was the first to break the silence, simply pocketing the shard, "No, if you want it so bad, you can take it from us." He challenged. Link started,

"Dio! We aren't trying to start a fight here!" he objected, only getting a smug smile and shrug from the other. Link glared, but brought his attention back to the two girls at a sigh from the taller one, whom readied herself into a fighting position along with the other girl.

"I'm sorry we have to fight you." She apologized, gaining some respect from Link. He and Dio drew their swords and shields, Link's sword glowing with a slight holy light while Dio's shimmered with a dark shadow, both in the same fighting stance. It ran through both Cassandra's and Sophitia's head that they looked exactly alike, like looking in a mirror. Cassandra struck first, letting out a battle cry and going for a vertical strike in between the two, then a horizontal strike at Link, splitting them up. Believe it or not, there WAS some strategy to this; putting the two people with the shards together.

Link backed up, doing a back flip for more room and then striking forward, meeting a shield and having his sword tip glance off, then bringing down his shield to stop the short two from embedding itself into his hip.

-Dio and Sophitia-

Sophitia backed up, blocking each of Dio's strikes. She glanced over at her sister to find her being the offensive one. It was kind of sad, but also probably for the best that the pairing went up this way, even if Dio was going for killing strikes. Unable to ignore the threat of the elf in front of her much longer, he took a quick step back after avoiding a swipe from his sword and back flipped, catching Dio in the jaw and making his head snap upward.

Dio stumbled backward and shook his head, readying his sword and shield again. That hurt… After wiggling his jaw back and forth to make sure nothing was out of place, he struck forward again. This time Sophitia struck forward as well, swords glancing off each other's shields like a jousting match as they went past each other. They stopped about eight feet from one another and turned, Dio smirking and holding up the woman's shard. He watched as she pulled a tight lipped smile and tilted her head to the side, holding up his shard. Damn. "We certainly aren't getting anywhere." He commented, making her smile, knowing he was right. Holding the shard tightly in his gloved hand, he ran forward, sword out, seeing the woman take a defensive stance. With a grin he thrust his shield forward at an angle, forcing her shield aside as he came up and hit her in the temple with the handle of the sword. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shard she held flying away, and turned his head to watch where it fell. It was a shame, because he really should have been watching Sophitia, who used the momentum from the attack to turn and kick Dio at the knees. As it so happened, the shard flew from his hand as he fell, both watching as it landed near the other.

-Link and Cassandra-

Link parried another of Cassandra's persistent blows, backing up and slashing low, making her take a step back. He didn't want to kill her, but she certainly seemed ready to take him out. The side of his vision caught a flash of light, and he turned his head to the side, only to look back as Cassandra rammed her foot down on his and swing the handle end of her sword to hit him in the temple, just like the way Dio had done to her sister.

Link winced and stepped back, but looked to the flash as that was what Cassandra was looking at. He could see Dio was on the ground, propping himself up with his sword hand, the woman standing upright. What was going on?

-Dio and Sophitia-

The two of them watched as the shards glowed and pulsed violently, each floating upward by some unseen force and coming together about a foot above the ground. In a red and white flash that made all of them raise their shields slightly from the light, a larger shard remained from where the two had been dropping to the ground and steaming slightly. Dio blinked, and pushed himself up, using his sword as an extension and prodding the shard. He could see the woman stepping forward as if to stop him, but it was little too late.

"AGH!" the shard violently shocked Dio with a red lightning, which ran up the sword. Well, curiosity DID kill the cat after all… He fell back, closing his eyes against the energy that ran through his body. Not even Gannondorf was that powerful. He opened his eyes as he heard a disappointed sigh from the woman standing next to him,

"It fused…"

"Dio, you alright?" Link asked out of habit, being the nice person he was. Dio only leaned his head back, looking at his mirror image upside down,

"Aww, you care about me, I'm so touched." He grinned childishly, making Link roll his eyes and sigh agitatedly. His eyes flicked over to the woman Link had been fighting, who was standing next to him, not too close, and looking at the larger shard that had once been two. All of them seemed to be at a loss for what to do, at least, right up until a black crow swooped down and snagged the shard.

"What-!" Cassandra exclaimed as she watched the crow fly away with its stolen goods… er, good. Acting on reflex, Link pulled out his hero bow and an arrow, notching it and aiming. Now it would have struck gold if Dio hadn't surprised him.

"I can't believe that just happened! This place has evil birds too!" Dio complained, standing suddenly and throwing off Link's aim. It was damn close too, clipping half a feather on the crow's right wing.

"Dio!"

"What?" he asked, turning his eyes from the disappearing shard. Link only fumed silently, glaring at Dio as if he was about to say something. He waited calmly with a slightly innocent/confused face. Link just threw his arms up in exasperation and turned around, walking away to get away from Dio, whom stood with the same look on his face.

Cassandra and Sophitia looked from one to the other. It seemed they didn't get along too well…

-End Chapter-

Awwh, that sucks. But I had to think of some way to make them work together, right? Soo… they're gonna set up camp, share some background history, work together, then all set off happily to try and destroy Soul Edge. Now I'm gonna try and have them meet everyone, buuut I'd like a vote on who shall staaay with the group. And as for Dio… well, he's turning into the comic relief… sort of…


End file.
